


Ionic Victory, Covalent Destiny

by StarLove18



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1X4 - Freeform, 1x2, 2X5 - Freeform, 3x1 - Freeform, 3x4 - Freeform, 4x2, 5x3, 5x4, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Crime Fighting, Dark, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, Homoeroticism, Kidnapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Post-Endless Waltz, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Terrorism, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: Four months after the Mariemaia incident, all the pilots turned Preventers share the same living space, keep track of missions, and everything in between. By the time they’ve reached their late teens, they pursue university and they find ways to resolve their frustrations from being unable to fight for so long…Because the only life they knew was war, and as much as they fought to end it, that side to them sparks up. Crimes of all kinds occur in and around campus, so Lady Une assigns each one a mission to fight back against crime. However, The G-Team grew reckless and proposed a deal. This eventually leads to more...





	1. Chapter 1

“So… it looks like we’re being sent on a team mission.”

The computer keys clacked as Heero made mental notes on its requirements and parameters. The rest of the G-Team had either focused on packing, cooking, or argued with girls on the phone.  
  
Speaking of the devil…  
  
Relena Peacecraft, Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin appeared on the screen. 

Heero set his laptop to answer video calls from a handful of people.  
  
“Hey Heero! We’ve received an update on your upcoming mission,” Noin began. “I will not place you guys at Marriott Hotels.”  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow in response. “Why?” he asked.  
  
“Because it won’t allow you to catch the main target,” she said.  
  
“Instead, you will attend the Madison Masters Academy for Girls,” Sally chimed in. Before Heero could say anything, she added, “You’re all required to fit in. Therefore, Relena will help order your uniforms and have them sent to each of you next week. Remember, this assignment will last for a month - perhaps longer. I encourage everyone to blend in with the rest of the students and take their chosen subjects.”  
  
“This will also serve as the best cover, so the suspect responsible for kidnapping these girls won’t get off easy,” said Noin.  
  
“I will also send you a demo on the feminine ways of thinking,” Relena said. “Use it wisely, preferably at ‘home’.”  
  
The ladies had tried their endeavour best not to break into a fit of laughter. Heero’s face was beet-red, his eyes filled with shock. How in the heck do they expect to perform well on this Mission when they must wear dresses and act like women? Oh dear…  
  
“Why must we do things like this?” Heero asked with a hint of worry, despite his hardened features.   
  
“Because it’s important,” Noin explained. “We need to find out, in the best ways possible, who is the mastermind behind the disappearances of these girls. All five of you are the best choices for this assignment. Remember what you’re there for.”  
  
“Don’t get too distracted by the perky stuff,” Relena added. “According to Commander Une, a student is associated with the suspect in this school.”  
  
Heero crossed his arms and glared at the ladies in his screen. Good thing it didn’t scare them, especially when Duo and Quatre entered the shot.  
  
“Everything is ready,” Quatre announced. “We’re set to leave tomorrow afternoon.”

  
“For real,” Duo said. When he noticed the ladies, he waved at them. “So what’s poppin’?”  
  
Sally and Heero responded at the same time. “There has been changes.”  
  
“Huh?” Duo scratched his head as Quatre thoughtfully inquired, “What changes? Are we moving to a safe house?”  
  
“Yes, but only so you’ll be able to disguise yourselves,” said Sally.  
  
“So we have to make a cover…” Duo trailed off.  
  
“Already taken care of,” said Noin. “I will send additional tools straight to the address you’re heading for.”  
  
“As we’ve already explained to Heero, you’re all required to blend in with the students-”  
  
“Cool!” Duo interrupted. “I can’t hardly wait to wear my biker’s jacket and-”  
  
“Dress up like girls at an all-girls academy,” said Sally, who returned the favour when she knew how Duo’s loquacious chatter would take off.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“So…” Quatre’s voice trailed off, unable to breakaway from his shock. His reddened cheeks spoke on his behalf.

“We will do girly stuff?” Duo asked, brokenness clear in his voice. “Please, tell me you’re lying. We cannot be girls! It will tarnish our image.”

“My thoughts exactly,” said Heero. “This is insane!”

Both Sally and Noin straightened and regained their composure. “You have every right to know,” Sally spoke. “Like we’ve said before, there’s a suspect who serves as a major threat to the student body over there.”

“Can we go in there and crack down, arrest the bastard and leave?”

The ladies shared a sigh on the other end. Duo was on a roll.

“I’m sorry, but I have zero intentions to be surrounded by countless onnas.” Now Wufei joined in. “This has got to be the greatest foul on your part.” He glared at Sally and Relena in the camera. “And don’t talk about my hair length!”

“Too late, my long hair is a dead giveaway.” Duo crossed his arms and pouted. His emphasis on ‘dead giveaway’ silenced the room. It added nothing more to the conversation for the next thirty minutes. This vibe had filled the room with crestfallen, fuming faces until…

“It shouldn’t be that hard.”

Trowa entered the room with Zechs trailing behind him. “The sooner we head down there and capture both criminals, the better. We shouldn’t waste anymore time complaining about girls and women. They’re already dealing with a lot, especially in this current scenario. A little respect doesn’t hurt, so let’s man up and get going.”

The rest of the group shuddered. Has Trowa lost his mind? According to Duo, he did. That was too much talking for a silent clown.

“Since when were you the type to talk?” Duo asked, albeit condescending. “That’s strange. And what’s worse is your keen interest in being a girl for a whole month!”

Trowa’s neutral expression changed when his eyes flashed with anger. He leapt, with a triple axel and landed right in front of the rude American. He reached in his pockets for throwing knives when Quatre stood between them. Heero held Trowa’s wrist in place while Wufei yanked Duo’s braid and dragged him away.

“Ow! What the hell, man! All I did was make a solid point.”

“Shut up Maxwell!” Wufei snapped. “Because my growing hatred for this cursed mission is clear, he made a solid point. Not you.”

As their distance grew, Trowa’s features softened a little when Quatre slapped him across the face. Now it was Quatre’s turn to harness hardened features; his eyes expressed disappointment. Trowa’s face had shock written all over it as he refocused on Quatre.

“Do you have the slightest idea what you almost did?” Quatre asked with a stern tone.

“He threw me off,” said Trowa.

“Correction,” Heero interrupted. “You almost had one of our team members killed. I know that look well.”

Trowa growled. “Let me go.”

“No.”

“Not until we know for sure you won’t pose a threat to us or yourself again,” said Quatre. “And you did this in front of the ladies who are still online at the moment.”

Shocked for a few seconds, Trowa faced Sally and Noin on the video screen. Relena has already left the room, and Quatre turned to face them.

“We apologize,” he said. “We’ll patch things up and debrief before our departure tomorrow.”

Sally and Noin nodded. “Understood,” Noin said as she stepped away from the camera on her end. After a five-minute pause, Sally spoke up.

“I know this has a lot to do with your desires to fight again, correct?” she asked.

The three boys nodded when she crossed her arms and continued.

“Well, besides this upcoming mission, I need the five of you, as a group, to come up with safe words and tactics that warrant a break and recovery period. You’ve been a team that came together under unexpected, yet gracious circumstances. As bitter as this sounds, the wars are to thank for that.”

‘She makes a solid point,’ thought Zechs, who spent the last fifteen hours observing the dynamics of the G-Team in their shared apartment.

“On that note,” she continued, “you all need to come up with an effective backup plan for conflict resolution and dealing with your emotions. Trowa, what you did just now sent Relena running for her life. If I were Duo’s mother, I’d stop him in his tracks. Wufei, as well intentioned as he is, still doesn’t know how to separate nonviolent from violent. And Quatre, as bad as things may get, you were just as impulsive as the others-”

“How?” the blonde asked. “I’ve blocked him.”

Sally nodded, then with furrowed eyebrows added, “You’ve lost your self-control at the last minute, Quatre. Just because you were all trained to be soldiers at a young age, doesn’t excuse the facts. You will always deal with annoyances and frustrations of this nature - some worse than others, in every area of your lives.”

“I’m sorry,” Trowa said weakly.

With a deep sigh, Sally looked down and shook her head. She crossed her arms. “I don’t need an apology, Trowa. The rest of your friends do. All I’m asking is that you all come up with a solid breakout plan when you feel frustrated. This isn’t the best approach so far.” Looking back at the boys, solemn expressions rested on their faces. Heero no longer had a grip on Trowa’s wrist and maintained a safe arm’s distance between Quatre and the others. At least she had the chance to talk sense into them.

The only question is, will they follow through? She could only hope, and she didn’t care what ideas they came up with as long as it will help them maintain their composures and wellness throughout.

“Thanks, Sally,” Heero said.

“No problem. Don’t forget what I’ve told you. Sally signing out!” With a salute, the video call ended.

~*~

“Next time, don’t yank my hair!” shouted Duo in his room.

“Whatever,” said Wufei. “One day, someone’s life won’t be saved.”

“Shut up!”

Wufei spun on his heel to leave when Zechs appeared at the door with crossed arms.

“The ladies expect better from all of you next time,” he said. “Otherwise, you guys might not get lucky for future missions.”

Wufei heaved a sigh and plopped onto Duo’s bed. A triumphant smirk curved Zechs’ lips. No one has ever topped him, yet. Before he could say anything more, Duo blurted.

“We’re getting old so fast.”

Wufei rolled his eyes from his current position.  
  
“You’re fucking 19.”

“Poor choice of words, Wu-bun. And who gave you permission to lie on my bed?”

“I thought ‘we’re getting old so fast,’” mocked Wufei.

“You guys are not 19!” Zechs snapped. He paused, took a deep breath and continued, “You’re still sixteen and unrested. The insanity is clear in this apartment, and I know you’re capable of handling business like grown-ups. Does that make sense?”

“Yessssss,” Duo slurred. Wufei nodded and leaned against the wall.

Zechs shook his head, crossed his arms and aimed his icy glare at Duo.

“Before you grow up fast, smarten up!”

He turned on his heel and left the room, intent on helping the others get organized. An uncomfortable silence graced the atmosphere. Man… this upcoming mission has gotten the best of them. Duo mentally willed himself to ease the tension in the room. From his current position, he shot a glance in Wufei’s direction and cleared his throat.

“Wufei?”

His comrade turned to him. “Yes?”

“Sorry about earlier,” he began. “I don’t like cross-dressing while on duty. I mean, they made Halloween for that. Today is just, not my day.”

“I understand,” Wufei said. “Today is not my day, either. Sometimes I wish we’ve had an alternative, aside from fighting.”

Duo nodded. “For real. It’s like, peace time has driven us insane. We cannot function without keeping our adrenaline pumping.” He moved with fluid grace as his braid swung from side to side. As he sauntered over to the bed, Wufei sat up and stared the other youth up and down like a hawk.

Duo paused his movements and raised his hands.

“Dude, relax. I was aiming for my duffel bag.”

“Oh.” Wufei grabbed the black duffel and tossed it in Duo’s direction. As his comrade caught the bag flawlessly, Wufei resumed his initial position against the wall. Duo scrunched his face; why was Wufei so stubborn?

“I’ll go first,” Duo said. “Why are you on my bed?”

Wufei rolled his eyes and turned his back on the American youth. “That doesn’t matter.”

Now it was Duo’s turn to roll his eyes. He prodded the other youth’s shoulder and made a mental note of Wufei’s stiffening muscles. Duo heaved a sigh.

“If we can’t get along, I don’t know how we’ll survive this dreadful mission,” he muttered.

Just then, Quatre and Trowa appeared at his bedroom door.

“Hey guys,” Quatre began, “we need to talk. It’s important.”

Huh?

Duo’s eyes lit up while Wufei promptly rolled and sat upright on Duo’s bed. The American cleared his throat and assumed a seat next to Wufei. “What’s up? And shouldn’t we wait for Heero, first?”

“He went out with the last set of supplies to load Zechs’ car, so he’ll be back shortly.”

Oh, right… Tomorrow’s mission.

“So we’re no longer-”

Quatre silenced Duo with his hand in the air. “This matter is different. When Heero makes it back, he’ll share the details.”

“What details?” Wufei asked, eyebrows raised.

“It’s an important matter, considering we might get future assignments that may set our emotions on fire.” Quatre entered Duo’s room and sat on a red cushion with Tony Stark/Iron Man pictured on it, close to the nightstand. “We need to come up with a game plan and a solution.”

“Sally’s idea, for the record,” Trowa added.

“Well…”

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier,” Trowa said, as he made eye contact with Duo. “While you and Wufei were gone, Sally had it out with us. To her, it’s disappointing how we cannot get around to resolving our problems.”

Duo scratched his head as he pondered on the possibility of failure, either for himself or the Team. It’s true; once upon a time, their cognition was put into good use. Now, with the progression of peace time:

Hormones are raging.

Stress is imminent.

With lesser assignments available (and appealing for the record), tensions had risen high in their shared apartment. Is chaos, uncertainty, struggle for survival and fights for freedom the only thing that mattered? Their Gundams were already gone. Total pacifism benefited them, only but a short time. The deepest root of their frustrations stemmed from the lack of excitement, with their experience, on non-existent battlefields.

Regardless of their past values and influence, war kept them going. It’s gotten harder to adjust to this mockery of wondering where they stood.

At least they have each other.

Heero appeared in the doorway, rubbed his jeans and looked at the others; his thoughts weren’t here at the moment. He’d rather rethink what Sally had told them, and a flurry of ideas had flashed in his mind while he assisted Zechs in the parking lot moments ago. Due to pent-up tensions in recent weeks, Heero wasn’t so sure he wanted to share. Maybe…

“Is he okay?” Trowa asked, snapping the Japanese youth out of his thoughts. Heero’s surprised expression lasted for a few seconds, as he caught Wufei and Duo staring into his soul. They didn’t appear uptight or annoyed, but it felt uncomfortable.

Unsettling.

“You don’t have to put it all out there,” Quatre suggested. “Just focus on the basics, Heero.”

As he opened his mouth, the phone rang.

Damn it…

Comrades forgotten, feet shuffled and rushed into the kitchen. A shaky hand picked up the phone; his left ear met a busy signal. Heero rushed to his bedroom, opened his laptop, logged on and entered his e-mail inbox.

Nothing.

With a grunt, he got sleep due to his annoyance. With everything that’s been happening between him and his teammates, the Perfect Soldier yearned for the moment the storm will calm down. God, do they have to go on this Mission tomorrow?

They’d better stay focused if they want to survive.

~*~

Two days later, all five boys were decked in women’s fashion from head to toe. Some supplies Zechs had brought to the safe house on Hartford Avenue have proven useful. However, with a rented Dodge Caravan, ten encrypted security systems, Relena’s makeup tutorial, their Preventer uniforms hung in a closet, and concealed weapons left behind, it set the parameters necessary.

They’ve spent their first day familiarizing themselves with this town, gathered clues on their main suspect, and organized their things. Quatre shared a room with Duo since his companion needed a responsive listening ear. Trowa, Wufei and Heero shared another bedroom across the hall. Three concentrated minds held each other accountable - and practiced their “feminine roles”, thanks to Trowa’s superb acting skills and direction.

The third bedroom had security systems hooked up. A third laptop which contained confidential information about the school’s faculty and students. A live map of the areas they’re targeting (where the predator prefers to show up). Two security camera screens, which mingled with the school’s security systems (Heero had successfully hacked) and their safe house.

They set alarm systems near the front door, back door and garage. At Quatre’s insistence, the group had installed hidden cameras and mics in the kitchen, hallway, basement and other parts of the house.

In the safe house, they were themselves; the usual warrior-like bunch. On their way to school, well…

“The thought of working with you has started a story in my mind that is still writing itself.” Wufei stuck the straw in his mouth as he stared out the window, in his femme fatale attire. Trowa laughed while Heero and Duo raised their eyebrows in the front seats.

“Promise me that story doesn’t feature dudes disguised as women.”

Wufei shook his head. “It’s the exact opposite. I’ve figured Noin, Sally and Relena can disguise themselves as men set up explosives and watch the target base disappear in flames.”

No response, then…

“Sounds like a great plot twist!” Duo exclaimed. One look at Heero’s stoic, icy expression removed his smile. “Aw, c’mon guys! Lighten up a little.”

The sound of cracked knuckles sent shivers down his spine. From the corner of his eye, he noticed how Wufei twitched and leaned against the window for dear life.

“I want ice cream,” said Trowa.

“We’ll be late for school if we stop,” said Heero. “Wait till the day is over, or until lunch break.”

Trowa rolled his eyes, cracked his knuckles the second time around (with pronounced pulls) and leaned closer to Heero’s seat. “Ice cream. Now.”

Wufei cocked an eyebrow. “We’re on a mission here, and you want to stop for ice cream?”

Heero kept his eyes on the road. “No.”

In came a heavy sigh, “Fine. Have it your way.”

Trowa leaned back against his seat, crossed his arms and aimed a fierce kick at Wufei, who caught his offending foot just in time.

“Calm down, Trowa! You don’t want to ruin your tights too soon.”

Trowa groaned and rolled his eyes. “I want my ice cream.”

Wufei shot him an intense glare. “I get it. You want to get into your role properly, but this attitude won’t do.”

“Will you let go of my foot now?” Trowa asked.

“Only when you’re calm,” Wufei said with finality.

“But I am calm!” Trowa snapped.

Duo shuddered as the scene played out in his mind. “Dear God, please let us get to school soon enough. We can’t keep Quatrina waiting forever!”

Just then, a hand tapped Duo’s arm and gave a light squeeze. Blue-violet eyes stared at warm Prussian blues.

“We’ll be fine,” said Heero, who paid no attention to the troublesome pair in the back.

“I hope you’re right,” Duo said. “We haven’t started, yet this mission is already messing with our heads.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Heero replied as he made a right onto the school’s parking lot. A small smile crept on his lips. “All we have to do is concentrate on our main goal. Don’t let some fashion shift rob your abilities.”

Duo smiled. There’s still hope.

~*~

Hope is short-lived when one cannot see far into the future.

“Isn’t it funny how, no matter where you go, you keep seeing the one thing you’re most afraid of?”

“Blending in, like this? Absolutely.”

“I hope someone will keep this out of my obituary!”

“Okay everyone, let’s not panic. Don’t forget the real reason we’re here. If we catch the main suspects soon enough, we don’t have to keep doing this any longer.”

“Note to self: Tell Commander Une not to send us on a mission like this ever again.”

The rest of the G-Team, in their feminine disguises, shot glares in Wufei’s direction.

“Note to self: Wufei is not invited to my birthday destination.”

“Note to Heero: I don’t care.”

“Note to Wufei: Shove it!”

“Note to Heero: Make me.”

“Note to self: Hit them.”

Heero and Wufei shuffled away and disappeared into the crowd in the busy school hall. One calculated hit from Trowa hurts like hell for an entire week. At least they’ve dodged that bullet.

Here’s to hoping they won’t pick fights too soon.

Quatre regained his composure and glanced over their class schedules.

“Cool! Duo, myself and the others are in the same classes.”

“Sweet!” Duo exclaimed in his girly voice. “But, what about Trowa? I don’t see “Trista” listed here at all.”

His smile was short-lived since Trowa is not listed in a big chunk of their subjects. The tall youth placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. We can always meet up for lunch hour.”

Quatre’s eyes gleamed again. “Yeah, you’re right. Then we can discuss our progress further.”

“Good. I’ll see you guys, later. And make sure the other two are on their best behaviour.”

“You can count on it!” asserted Duo.

~*~

“Please, introduce yourselves,” said a dainty, short blonde. She wore a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, red-coloured lipstick, and a coastal blue summer dress with a floral design. This teacher wore a friendly, warm smile as she leaned against her spruce, polished desk.

“I’m Duet,” said Duo in his falsetto.

“Kim,” said Wufei, in like fashion.

“Quatrina,” said Quatre. He’d secretly hoped their disguises won’t flop.

“Havannah” said Heero. His voice only went up two octaves.

“Pleased to meet you all,” their teacher replied. “Take any seat you want.”

Quatrina sat at a free table, close to Havannah while Duet and Kim joined others at a different table. Once they were settled, their teacher proceeded with the lesson in progress. Social Studies had focused on various ideologies and perspectives, regarding peacetime since the wars ended…

What a coincidence! Havannah smirked, knowing full and well that Relena would love to hear her take on it. It wouldn’t surprise her if her companion had any connections with the faculty members. If that were the case, then the mission would be tricky with these disguises the G-Team ought to maintain.

By all means necessary.

Quatrina’s chin rested on the back of her hand, as she took time to grasp some informative responses shared by the class. Kim maintained a seemingly rude demeanour as she took notes. Peacetime hadn’t been the friendliest to her lately. Duet had tried her darnedest not to contribute, yet discussions were a must for her exuberant soul. Here’s to hoping she doesn’t fall off-track with her voice projection. Rehearsing for two days with a long, braided ponytail and a deceptively slim figure tickled her fancy.

So how’s Trista keeping up?

Her green nail polish, misty eyeshadow and royal blue lipstick were on point. Her sleek and smooth uni bang covered half of her face, which increased her mysterious flavour. Her Biology classmates couldn’t resist since they glued their eyes on her, not the lesson.

She also sported a biker jacket, fingerless gloves and leather tights beneath a gothic style skirt.

~Owari~

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of this assignment, the predator makes his first appearance.

As days go by, the G-Team felt relieved every time they were dismissed from classes for lunch break, or home time.

_Week Three_

They've taken turns splitting responsibilities. After getting in tune with schedules and routines, and trying on their uniforms for the school’s dress code, they hung out in the cafeteria or the bleachers outside. Sometimes, two or three of them will drive back to the safe house during lunch hour, while the others kept tabs on who, what, and where the trouble was at.

These uniforms, hot pink blouses and long skirts, the shade of light beige, had reminded Havannah of the time she’s first met Relena. The time she threatened to kill her.

Perhaps she should.

Kim became a ticking time bomb every time she wore it. Quatrina was fine, yet felt extra nervous for her closest friends. Trista didn’t care. Duet developed a more giddy side to her personality, all of which their peers had found irresistible.

The only thing Havannah could do is bear it, and pray for the suspect to make his bloody appearance.

_Week Four_

It seemed as though their main target would never appear, so leaving school property for an hour (which is a fifteen minute drive) would enable them to take a breather and, if only momentarily, revert back to their warrior-like tendencies. There were a couple of incidents where the group had sparred to the point of bloody injury; a few more that resulted in major knockouts by the odd numbers of the group.

Friday night, a drunken Heero used slurs that sent Quatre in an explosive spiral (Trowa had to hold him back), and Duo had pulled a few pranks on each team member for the rest of that weekend. Of course, Wufei hated it and dragged Duo around the house (with a few painful yanks) by his braid, and made attempts to set it on fire at the kitchen stove. Heero and Trowa had to break it up, and Quatre typed numerous complaints in his email messages to Sally and Noin.

_Week Five_

On a brighter note, Heero had recently tinkered a surveillance device that looked like a flip phone. Each person kept one in their belongings, and used it for one of three purposes:

The first function has unauthorized access to the school's security cameras. Still shots are captured every three minutes. Anyone who presses a green button will see a live version of what’s happening. Washroom facilities cannot be seen, but the screen will turn red and beep on account of any incident.

The second function features the ability to record conversations and opens communication between the five, with voice messages. However, a few associates at Preventers HQ can hear them as well, but this is considered useful in when the message is marked as urgent.

The third function is encrypted. The G-Team will gain access to confidential information regarding each student and teacher who enters the school building at any time, including visitors. This function runs as a background application, and only the boys can see its updates and results with the press of a number five times. For example, the last set of people Duet interacts with enters her encrypted app, and pressing ‘2’ five times allows her to see information on them. If Duet presses ‘3’ five times, she receives information regarding those who Trista interacts with. Anyone who is considered suspicious will have a red background on their profile, and that information is sent straight to their computers in the safe house and The Preventers Headquarters.

Thankfully, this has made life easier for the group. These past few weeks had served them a plate of despondency, though. They had to remind themselves, and each other, that this mission will end soon. Very soon…

~*~

_Week Seven_

Another day has come and gone, yet no suspect has been caught. The keyboard clacked as Heero’s fingers got to work; his eyes glued to the screen. He opened yet another security hole in the school’s security system. His lips curved as he had access to the corridors outside of the building. A few more codes to input, and the rest of the group would have access to this part in their flip phones.

Duo and Quatre focused on their homework.

Sort of.

Their eyes glittered. Their cheeks wore a rosy hue. They couldn’t stop fawning over a pair of red fox pups at the glass door in the kitchen. Both pups responded to their attention, at times they’ve rubbed noses, hopped about, wagged their white tails, and slapped the glass with their tiny paws.

“They’re so cute!” Quatre exclaimed.

“I know!” Duo replied in a high-pitched tone. “Let’s adopt them!”

Quatre turned to face Duo while the foxes continued their play outside. “I don’t remember whether or not they’re omnivores or carnivores.” His face fell downcast. “Sorry, I know this topic was briefly discussed in Bio, followed by that dreadful pop quiz.”

Duo’s head fell back as he stared at the ceiling. “I’m sick and tired of dressing up,” he muttered, “like every damn day is Halloween.”

Quatre no longer cared about getting dressed in his school uniform. The present mattered more. “We’ll need computer access to research those foxes. There’s a good chance this safe house isn’t far from where they live.”

“So you’re saying we can’t take them in?”

“I don’t think that will be wise. Besides, the laws still apply.”

Duo smacked his teeth. “Right… Like they matter.”

“We can get in serious trouble if we mess with wildlife,” Quatre explained. “Our warm friends can come back if they’d like. In the meantime, we cannot blow our cover right now.”

Duo’s eyes lit up. The blonde had a solid point. Before he could respond, the foxes barked and knocked at the door. Their faces softened again, and they fawned in response. So they’ve played a game, pretending to voice the foxes.

“Looks like you got to choose something,” Duo began.  
  
“Choosing who to ruthlessly murder and choosing who to kiss are two very different things,” Quatre responded.  
  
“Are they?”  
  
“I … I guess not.”

Two cute foxes scratched the kitchen sliding door with excitement. Duo and Quatre couldn’t get enough of them. They’ve continued to marvel at the pair when Heero’s computer keys stopped clacking.

“If you guys let them in, I swear to the heavens…”

“I’d keep one for a pet,” said Duo.

“Same here,” said Quatre. “We should put out some treats for them in the near future.”

“That'd be perfect!” Duo exclaimed.

An annoyed groan rumbled in the air. “Do you guys have anything better to do?” Heero asked condescendingly.

Duo whispered in Quatre’s ear, “Ignore him. We have lives, y’know?”

“I agree,” Quatre whispered back. A twisted grin hardened his features. “Let’s get these foxes in here.”

“It’ll be so much fun!”

“Whatever happened to your homework?” Heero asked, demanding an immediate answer.

“Oh c’mon, have fun for once!” Duo chanted lightheartedly.

“My homework is already done,” said Quatre. Pure innocence was written all over his face. “There shouldn’t be a problem...”

Heero shot an icy glare in their direction. “Don’t.”

“Having…”

Heero shuddered. “You dare…”

“A little fun!” Quatre beamed as Duo slid the doors open. The baby foxes growled and scurried in Heero’s direction when Duo and Quatre caught them and cradled the pair.

“Can I keep him?” Duo asked.

“Of course you can,” Quatre said with a warm tone. He tickled the baby fox's belly and held it close. It barked and purred when Heero gathered his breath, slammed his laptop shut, kicked his chair and stormed out of the kitchen.

“Bakas!”

Duo paused his little game with the baby fox in his arms. “Back at you!” he snapped. “Find a way to lighten up for once.”

Quatre paused his little game and nudged the American youth. “Is there anything we can do? About Heero, I mean.”

“Nope,” said Duo with finality in his voice. “His problem, not ours.” Ten seconds later, his conscience gave him a nudge. “Wait, wait, wait… Quatre!” His eyes widened as panic flooded his features. “I thought you said we’d be in serious trouble for messing around with wildlife!”

A dark glint in Quatre's eye was all the assurance he needed. The blonde snickered and gave his companion a wink.

“It’s okay to bend the rules, Duo.”

~*~

“That’s not the way this is supposed to work.”

Trowa and Wufei argued in the beverage aisle at the grocery store, ten minutes drive away from the safe house. They took the car after doing a quick check-up of what’s available for consumption.

Now, they’ve wasted time bickering like an unhappy couple. A few shoppers and employees noticed and shared giggles, albeit mockingly.

Across the aisle, a random couple snapped a photo of the pair, on their smartphones. Wufei had caught sight of them at the last second, but they scurried away like roaches.

“Women get their periods every month,” Trowa continued as he grabbed a three litre jug of cranberry juice. “Honestly, how do you expect to survive if you choose to marry a woman in the future?”

Wufei rolled his eyes as he grabbed a package of energy drinks. “Look, I don’t care how you feel about this mess.”

Trowa huffed and stared at his companion dead in the eye. “Look, facts are facts. I know some of our peers appear super annoying in school, but at least they’ll get the chance to graduate.”

Wufei huffed, but Trowa had every intention to drill some sense into him as he placed the items in the cart.

“They no longer have to seek permission from their fathers to choose a career, nor risk getting disowned for choosing a life partner. They don’t have to risk losing employment for getting married or bearing children. There was also a time when women were forbidden from attending college or university, because they had to stay in the house. Certain titles, like being a doctor, were strongly disregarded or frowned upon. Instead of being addressed as, 'Dr. Barton,’ professionals who conversed with her placed limits by sticking to 'Miss’ or 'Mrs. Barton.’”

Wufei rolled his eyes and stalked away when Trowa caught up, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

“Several decades ago, some women started a “Me Too” movement, which brought awareness to the forefront concerning sexual assault and abuse. Even men admitted that they were also targeted, but the laws did nothing to protect many against sexual deviants. Even married women, in the 1960s, experienced marital rape by their spouses. About a century prior to that, slave masters had the gall to rob a woman’s worth, by kidnapping wives and daughters… Just so they can give birth to mixed breeds. They’ve faced serious consequences for escape attempts, trying to get back to their husbands and children, or biological parents. Such a shame how some never made it back.”

Wufei's eyes perked up. “That’s why they’re weak.”

“They’re not weak!” Trowa snapped as frustration now marred his features. “They’ve been through Hell and back. Women were still marginalized despite their academic backgrounds, their phenotypes, their morals, marital status, economic status, religious beliefs and so forth. You call that _weak_? Put some _respect_ on their names, Wufei! Even the likes of Cathy, Noin, Sally, Relena, Lady Une, and countless others had to fight for what’s truly theirs, and shit always came at a hefty price.”

Before Wufei could interject, Trowa grabbed the cart from him.

“Consider yourself fortunate you’re no politician, because no girls or women would feel safe under your rule.”

As he stormed off with a rattling cart, Wufei stood there, dumbfounded. Trowa was not one for rants, but he struck a chord somewhere. He’d win an argument most of the time, but thanks to the taller youth’s grip on history, he couldn’t make any clapbacks.

His thoughts drifted over to the ladies.

Sally was the first person to restore his hope and fighting spirit when he gave up.

Cathy had allowed him to stay after a failed assassination attempt against Treize.

Noin had a teachable spirit, who literally worked with Sally to bring the G-Team together. Heck, she was also his first feminine opponent at The Victoria Base.

Relena is, possibly, the youngest feminine politician to date, serving as the Foreign Minister… and Queen of the World, at some point.

Lady Une… he doesn't know too much about her, but she’s found the strength to carry on. Despite losing her love interest, and crumbling between two personalities, she’s still standing. She’s also adopted Mariemaia; a decent way to celebrate the late Treize’s memory.

“Damn it, Trowa,” he muttered to himself. “You’ve sent my brain in a whirlwind, yet you’ve made a solid point.”

He shook his head, rubbed his temples and proceeded to catch up. He’d found Trowa at the checkout with a cashier, although the taller youth ignored him.

“Can we talk?”

“ _Nope._ ”

~*~

The sun had a beautiful orange hue, which cascaded a dance of evening colours through the sky. Traffic in both directions became manageable, yet the ride home grew tense by the second. Every time Wufei said something, Trowa didn’t reciprocate. Instead, he kept his eyes on the road and hummed an unknown tune to himself.

“I've given what you’ve said some thought.”

They turned onto the countryside.

“Really?”

“Yes. Just hear me out…”

The car pulled up at the parking lot.

“I appreciate the knowledge and all, but I have no idea why you would resort to ranting so loud in the store.”

“So you’ve missed my point.”

“No Trowa, that’s not it.”

As he turned off the engine, he rolled his shoulders back and stared at Wufei. His emotions were hard to read, even though his face assumed its naturally neutral state.

“I didn’t stop to consider how incredible their strength is. The ladies you’ve mentioned.”

Trowa’s features remained unchanged as he continued to stare.

“I know you have a sister, and it wasn’t my intent to make you snap earlier. I'm just sick and tired of disguising myself as a 'her’, every single day! At the same time, this mission is taking much longer than it should. It’s already been a month!”

Trowa rolled his eyes. “Maybe it’s Karma. The lives of these girls matter in more ways than one. All the same, I’m sick and tired of watching you frown in the school hall. Hearing Duo bicker about their _petty_ perfume. Heero and Quatre threatening to hurt each other… It’s the same thing Sally complained about last time. We need to do better.”

Wufei heaved a sigh as he settled against his seat.

“That’s the only way we will accomplish our goal.” Trowa’s lips curved into a smile. “And we will catch the suspect soon, okay?”

Wufei nodded. “Very well.”

~*~

The following day, Quatrina sat on the bench, prim in her uniform outside for lunch break. She wasn’t in the mood to link up with her friends; the conducive sunshine, blue sky and warm breeze treated her fair.

She needed to concentrate on the foreign, hooded figure who sped across the soccer field. A few students ran away from him. She remained calm; her expression unchanged as three panicked girls rushed past the bench. The sounds of their feet shuffled and scrambled on the pavement, like they begged the universe to have mercy on their lives.

A few moments later, a foul, tuna-like stench assaulted Quatrina's nostrils. She looked up from her “cellular phone” and caught sight of his dreamy green eyes; his slightly shaven facial hair; the deep, raspy baritone as he spoke.

“What's up, Little Princess? Why are you out here all alone?”

Quatrina’s empathic Space Heart made it her priority to locate and communicate with her companions. Meanwhile, she feigned a smile for the strange man who towered over her.

“Beautiful day, is it?”

“Indeed…” the strange man in question licked his lips and leaned a little closer. “I hope you don’t mind if I stick around for a while,” he whispered.

What a hard task for Quatrina; breathing became a chore due to his stinky clothes!

She looked away and sent a message to the others, including a live feed of this person’s info, which the phone diligently gathered with a red screen. Their convo also went live, which Duet, Kim, Trista and Havannah will hear.

“So, where are you from? I've never seen you around before.”

He took a seat next to her and responded, “I live an hour away, but this is my favourite spot. Lots of beauties to behold, despite the uniforms.”

Before Quatrina could respond, the man in question placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a light tap.

~ _Tsudzuku..._ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this year's WIP Big Bang... This story has also killed me (figuratively). Anyways, what did you like/dislike about it?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ART: Iconic Victory, Covalent Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754782) by [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey)




End file.
